


Cabeswater Only Wants The Magician To See It

by fangsandflames



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's accent does things to Ronan, M/M, Making Out Against The Fridge, Tattoo Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsandflames/pseuds/fangsandflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Lynch has a gold metal in getting turned on by Adam Parrish but making it unnoticeable, at least up until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabeswater Only Wants The Magician To See It

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me and i thought it would be fun to write. :)

Ronan Lynch has a gold metal in getting turned on by Adam Parrish but making it unnoticeable, at least up until tonight.

Gansey, Blue, Noah & Adam are all hunched over a map on 300 fox way’s kitchen table, Adam looked half asleep, Noah didn’t look interested and Blue looked like she wanted to punch something, Gansey on the other hand, looked more awake and pleased then ever.

“I think it should be around here.” Gansey motioned over an area of the map with his finger.

It was clear that his friends were all tired and miserable from the long and fuckin’ pointless hike they made earlier but Gansey didn’t seem to notice.

Ronan rolled his eyes from where he leaned against the door frame. “Can we just give this shit a rest tonight?” He grumbled.

“Ronan.” Gansey warned. “We are on the right path, I can feel it! Just because we didn’t find it today, doesn’t mean its not there.”

Blue let out a small groan and Adam sighed.

“How do you even know this damn trail even exists?” Ronan hissed.

He knew he was being unreasonable since they had proof the trail did exist but he was tried and annoyed and Adam. Adam looked so unreal under the harsh yellow light above the table, his hair falling into his closing eyes, his now famous coca cola shirt must have shrunk in the wash as it now clung to his body in ways that made Ronan feel heated, his hands- Ronan needed to stop before this got embarrassing.

-

Adam felt himself getting more and more tired by the minute, distantly he felt Ronan’s eyes on him as his own eyes fluttered shut and that’s when Cabeswater whispered “Graywaren” in his deaf ear.

Instantly he knew how to find the trail, it was apart of Ronan’s tattoo.

He yawned, not bothering to open his still shut eyes then mumbled “Ronan, Come ere.” carelessly letting his Henrietta accent slip out.

He immediately felt his ears burning. Why did I say that? He thought

“Lynch!” He snapped fully awake now and fully aware that Ronan was staring at him with very dark eyes.

Ronan was usually very careful not to let Adam notice when he was staring, he was always able to switch his features to a mask of disinterest within a second, but he seemed unable right now.

If the others noticed how it effected them, they didn’t show it.

“I heard you the first time asshole.” Ronan snarled as he gained composer then walked over to Adam.

Adam’s mind was spinning too fast. Cabeswater kept whispering in his deaf ear while what was happening was playing over and over in his head, did he really just brake Ronan’s wall for a few minutes with two words? Would either of them ever brake down and admit their feelings to each other?

Now that Ronan was standing so close to him, Adam fumbled and blurted out “Take off your shirt.” his accent still creeping in.

This caught everyone’s attention and all eyes went to Adam.

I need some air! Help! He thought to himself.

“Before you take me to dinner? You wish Parrish.” Ronan snarked but Adam saw he was startled by the request.

Its in his tattoo! Adam wanted to yell but the words caught in his throat.

Blue tried to hide her knowing smirk while Gansey looked on confused.

“The tattoo.” Noah stated calmly though he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing then he vanished.

-

Despite his best attempts Ronan could feel his face burning and guessed it looked something like Adam’s. “Let’s get with damn thing over with.” He snarled then tugged his black tank top over his head.

Gansey peaked over the table at Ronan’s back and to Adam. “How are we going to find it in that mess? It doesn’t even slightly resemble a map.”

“The whole tattoo is a map.” Adam stated, his voice almost normal again.

Gansey walked over to closer examine the wild thing on his friend’s back. “You pulled this out of a dream, right?” Gansey questioned.

Ronan rolled his eyes. “No I pulled it out of my ass!” He had told his brother that is cost him a few thousand to piss him off but the reality was he didn’t pay for it but also couldn’t remember dreaming it the night before it appeared. It just happened.

“This isn’t a map.” Gansey continued as if Ronan didnt say anything. “At least not to my eyes. It appears Cabeswater only wants the magician to see it.”

-

Adam couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Gansey didnt see this as a map. He could see every turn, every creek, every tree.. Cabeswater was basically living on Ronan’s back.

Ronan snorted.

Blue grinned then she nudged Gansey. “Lets go outside and let Adam work his magic.”

Before anyone could protest, she grabbed Gansey’s wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen but not before winking at Adam then Ronan.

“Mind your own fucking business maggot!” Ronan yelled after her.

Then they were alone in the small dimly lit kitchen.

“Um” Adam hesitated.

“Um What? Get a pen and paper and draw it out!” Ronan was still burning up from Adam’s earlier words and just wanted to go take a cold shower and maybe other things. 

He hated how obvious the affect was, he hated that Blue and Noah took notice and he hated how all those years of keeping his cool just unraveled within a few minutes. why did everything have to sound so sexual in his accent?

-

Adam was feeling sort of bold as his fingers reached towards the tattoo, he’d seen it up close many times when Ronan slept on the floor next to his bed but he’d never actually touched it. It seemed forbidden for some reason.

The moment his fingers touched skin, he felt Ronan tense but he didn’t say anything so Adam continued to trace the unusual lines.

His hand trailed lower and lower on the other boy’s back, it felt unreal.

-

Ronan felt as Adam’s cool finger tips traced lower on his boiling skin, he bit his lip to stop an embarrassing noise from escaping.

Adam must have caught on to the effect it was having on Ronan since he quickly pulled his hand away.

“I’m sorry I just- sorry.” Adam sighed then grabbed a pencil and paper from the counter and got to Work. 

“Don’t apologize.” Ronan mumbled “Your the only one I’d want to ever do that.”

He knew he crossed that fine line, a line he tried to stay on for years but at the moment, he didn’t care, all he cared about was the sound Adam made when the words left his mouth.

Ronan closed his eyes and prayed he didn’t fuck this up too badly but then he felt Adam walk to the front of him and put his hand on Ronan’s cheek.

They were so close he could smell the sweat and gasoline that always lingered on Adam.

He didn’t dare open his eyes until he felt Adam’s breath by his ear whisper "It’s just me Ronan, calm down.”

Then they were kissing, he wasn’t sure who leaned into who first but didn’t really care.

Adam’s mouth moved softly and slightly unsure but with just as much passion as Ronan.

-

Ronan tasted slightly like beer and leather, a combination Adam wouldn’t find sexy in anyone else but with Ronan, it drove him crazy.

Adam slid his hands over Ronan’s bare stomach as Ronan reached up and tangled his fingers through Adam’s hair.

The kiss got more heated by the second and somehow Adam’s shirt ended up on the floor.

Ronan backed him into the fridge, hands braced on either side of Adam’s head, his blood was singing in his veins as Ronan’s mouth dropped to his neck.

“WE EAT IN HERE! GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!” Calla’s voice rang through the house, startling Ronan and Adam as she stood in the kitchen doorway holding a some type of long candle.

Neither boy moved from the other’s embrace but Ronan flipped her his middle finger just as Blue and Gansey ran back in.

“Control your friends Blue!” Calla snarled as she walked off.

Adam knew just one look at them and it was clear that they would have jumped each other right there if Calla hadn’t showed up.

Blue started laughing while Gansey slowly took in the scene.

Noah appeared out of no where on the counter holding the piece of paper with Adam’s drawing on it.

“Well, we have a poorly drawn half a map and two horny guys.” Noah giggled.

Ronan untangled himself from Adam and made a grab for the ghost but he was already gone. 

Gansey coughed to clear the awkward tension then questioned “Anyone want to order a pizza?”

“Im leaving.” Ronan announced as he headed for the door.

“What about the map-” Gansey started but Ronan cut him off “Im pretty sure Parrish is coming with me.” He said with a wicked smile.

Adam grabbed his half assed drawing from where Noah dropped it and followed Ronan out the door without another word.


End file.
